


let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth

by adozendays



Series: song of songs [1]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Altar Sex, Breeding, Choking, Church Sex, F/M, Nuns, Table Sex, takes place during beyond re-animator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozendays/pseuds/adozendays
Summary: A novitiate and a mad scientist start something forbidden inside the walls of Arkham State Penitentiary. Or: Herbert West takes a new approach to his whole ‘fuck God’ thing.
Relationships: Herbert West/Reader
Series: song of songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from tumblr: choking and breeding kink

The door to Arkham State Penitentiary’s chapel shut, the sound echoing through the room that held several benches that served as pews, an altar that was actually a folding table, a pulpit that was a plant stand and a shabbily constructed confessional booth made of pine with a screen taken from someone’s old door. Various holy books were on a shelf on the wall near the door and there was a large crucifix on the wall opposite of the door.

“Mr. West, I assume you’ve come to return the book you borrowed, Doctors Who Followed Christ?” You asked as you pretended to tidy up the pews.

“Yes, I have, Sister Mary Rose of Lima.” Herbert slowly walked towards you, holding the aforementioned book in his hands.

It was the game the two of you always played. Herbert would borrow a book from the chapel’s library. He would pretend to read it. And when he came to return it, the two of you always spoke formally, just in case anyone was listening. Though, in the months that the two of you had been doing this, no one had ever interrupted what went on when the two of you were alone in the chapel.

The book was tossed onto the nearest pew, sliding across it as Herbert grabbed you by the upper arms, yanking you towards him. One of his hands went to yank the white habit off of your head, throwing it to the floor and then the same hand went to undo the bun that your hair was in, the pins and hair tie joining your habit. Herbert’s fingers greedily tangled in your locks for a few moments, as if to remind himself that he was the only person who got to see you like this. He used his grip on your hair to tilt your head backwards so he could meet your gaze.

“You’re mine, to do with as I please.” It went unsaid that you were not God’s, not anymore.

“Well then show me. Make me forget everything but you.” You seized the collar of his prison uniform so your lips could meet in a harsh, nearly violent kiss. He was yours, just as equally as you were his. The two of you belonged to each other, no man or deity having the power to change that.

From the moment you had met, both Herbert West and you had been doomed. Sometimes, it felt like there was no escape from this all-consuming need for each other that could end both of you in an instant.

\--

_“West, new work assignment.”_

_Herbert looked over the pink piece of paper, his mouth twisting in disdain. The prison chapel was finally going to be overhauled, with the help of the local order of nuns and he was to assist with the non-manual labor parts of the project, working directly with the nuns. It seemed to be a special assignment for him, as everyone knew that Herbert West was a man of science. A fun joke for the warden to play on his least favorite inmate. Which was the truth, but the nuns had also asked for an inmate that could be trusted to be left alone with them._

_The irony would not be lost on the two of you later._

_Moncho had led Herbert down to the chapel, where your order’s Mother Superior was waiting with another nun that Herbert would never see again and you._

_You had been the first to see him and your smile had been the beginning of the end._

_Introductions were quickly made, Herbert repeating each name told to him. The way he had said your name, even if it was the name that had been assigned to you by the Mother Superior and not your ‘real’ name, that had been the beginning of the end for you. It had been the way he had said it, how powerful those words sounded coming from his mouth._

_The other nun, Sister Mary Philomena, hated being in the prison and refused to come back the next day. Mother Superior had better things to do. So even though you were a novice, you had been left to that specific project alone. The order was already stretched thin with other projects, so you couldn’t be accompanied anyway. Herbert had asked why you were here alone the next time you were at the prison as the two of you polished up various items._

_“Mother Superior is actually a very prideful woman,” you replied, unable to stop from smirking. “She will never admit it, though. Pride is a sin after all. She wants this to be done so we can have another feather in our cap.”_

_Your response had actually taken him aback, just a tad. It wasn’t the sort of thing he would expect someone who would join a convent in the first place to say. Herbert had expected you to be meek and mild. It only made him want to study you further._

_“How-?”_

_“Did I wind up at a convent? Was that what you were going to ask?” You smiled again and Herbert could only nod in response. “I’m number seven out of twelve children. My options were this, the military or getting married since my family couldn’t afford to send any of us to college. And I spent too much of my free time helping out at home to do anything that would help get me a scholarship. So, after bumming around for a few years, I wound up joining the order because I was going nowhere fast.” You suddenly looked almost sad for a moment. “I wanted to be a robotics engineer. Miskatonic has one of the best engineering departments in the country and its practically right next door. But…life doesn’t always turn out the way you want. I mean, you would know, right?”_

_“I suppose I would.” Herbert wanted to touch you. Nothing licentious, merely a hand on your shoulder or even on top of the hand was resting right next to his. But he didn’t move a muscle. “I went to Miskatonic for medical school. It is a rather respectable institution. You would have done well there, I believe.”_

_“Really? Wow. Honestly, that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” You chuckled and leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, fiddling with your gold cross necklace. “That’s sad, isn’t it?”_

_“It is,” Herbert replied bluntly. You laughed rather than get upset, which was the usual response to most of the things he said._

_“When you’re ready, I want to hear how you wound up here. I feel like it’s a very interesting story,” you said later, when it was time to leave. Herbert nodded, finding himself wanting this day to last just a bit longer and even feeling…something when he was back in his cell, alone once again._

\--

The hands that had once brought so much destruction now slowly unbuttoned the fake mother of pearl buttons of your thick white blouse. Herbert’s mouth was busy at the spot just below your clavicle, one of his favorite places to mark you up. He furiously bit and sucked at that part of your chest, wanting to leave you with something that would remind you of him. Your necklace was pushed aside, so he could have access to your flesh.

Under your blouse was a plain white bra that was nothing like the ones worn by the women whose pictures adorned the cells of his fellow inmates. But Herbert still whispered lustful borderline nonsense, among them being “What a pretty sight.” against your skin as his hands ran down along your sides, his gaze almost worshipful, showing more reverence than some of the sisters did during mass.

You always wore white for him, as if to remind him that he was your first, he was your only. That you might appear to have given your life to God, but he had been given your body and soul, the former something that no one was supposed to have ever gotten and the latter something he had essentially snatched out of God’s hands.

Herbert laid you onto the altar and pushed up your gray skirt, his hands lingering on your thighs. In another world, the two of you would be able to fully undress and be able to have a fully intimate time together.

\--

_“In another world, we might have met there. You could have been some hotshot researcher and I would have been a grad student, probably with stars in her eyes whenever I looked at you.”_

_“If there are other worlds, that is indeed possible.”_

_Herbert’s hand closed over yours, palm against the back of your hand. It was Christmas Eve and you had called him into the chapel to help you with decorating for Christmas mass tomorrow. But that had taken less than a half hour and as the warden was gone for the holiday and Moncho was the one guarding Herbert, that meant the two of you could talk for a while._

_Over the past few months, the two of you had become closer than anticipated. The renovations were done, but you had been assigned the chapel as part of your novice duties and always asked Herbert for ‘help’ whenever you could. Though socializing far outweighed the amount of actual work. Right now, Herbert was sitting with you on the floor, leaning against the wall. He had told you some stories about his time at Miskatonic in exchange for some stories about what actually happened at the convent. You had come to the prison in jeans, sneakers and a red sweater with an image of a pair of teddy bears by a Christmas tree, your hair neatly tied up. But once the two of you had been alone, you had undone your hair, letting it flow freely._

_The two of you had bonded over stories, starting with Herbert’s tales of his time in Peru. You had been given your name because of your family’s ties to the country. But you had never been and unless God aka Mother Superior sent you there, you never would. So, for now, you were content to live through Herbert’s stories._

_“It’s a shame. That we’ll never know how things could have been.” You turned your hand around, so your fingers were laced with his, both hands now palm to palm._

_“You have no idea what you do to me.” Herbert’s voice was gravelly with desperation, months of yearning leading up to this moment._

_“Give me an idea, Dr. West. Because we might be on the same wavelength here.” You called him ‘Doctor’ sometimes, almost like it was a pet name._

_As it turned out, the two of you were. Herbert cupped the back of your head as the two of you shared a sweet, tentative first kiss right there, under the watchful eyes of all of the chapel’s religious iconography. Afterwards, you had cupped his face in your hands and told him your real name in a hushed whisper._

_“Pretty girl, isn’t she? When she’s not dressed up all nun-like,” Moncho said later, after you had left and warmly told them both to have a Merry Christmas._

_“She looks the same to me,” Herbert replied evenly. It didn’t matter how you were dressed; he was still enchanted with you all the same._

\--

“Tell me how much you love it when I’m inside of you.”

Herbert’s fingers wrapped around your throat and you let out a soft gasp of pleasure. Both of you loved this, being able to have someone’s life practically in the palm of your hand. Feeling someone’s pulse flutter as the two of you took pleasure in each other’s bodies. The fingers of his other hand were inside of you, two of them stroking the walls of your cunt while his thumb rubbed your clit.

“I could watch you fuck me all day. I want you to fuck me all day because this is the only thing that feels right. You and me. You make me feel like a bitch in heat. I’m yours to do whatever you want with, Dr. West. Ruin me…”

As Herbert rammed himself inside of you, the grip on your throat tightened, making you feel dizzy for a few glorious moments before he let go and you could breathe properly.

“I want you to cum so hard that I feel your cock pulsing inside of me,” you rasped, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulled him closer, sitting up so you could embrace your lover. “I want you to fill me…”

Herbert practically growled and bit your neck, not caring about leaving obvious marks in the heat of the moment. “I’ll fill you to the brim,” he groaned, gripping you so hard that it hurt. “Make you drip with my seed.” As his teeth closed around that same spot on your neck, he breathed in the scent of your shampoo and soap. “You’d make a perfect mother.”

And there it was, his darkest desire. You mewled and clung to him as he began to ravage you right there on the altar, under the watchful eye of the Lord. “Is that what you want? To see me swell with your child?”

“Yes. I want to give you a part of myself, so you can never forget me. I want us to create something.” Herbert’s voice was ragged as his nails raked down your thighs, breaking the skin in several places as he practically bounced you on his cock, leaving you unable to do anything but take it. Your heavy breathing and the sounds of flesh smacking together filled the room.

“Please. Come inside of me. Make me yours.” Normally, Herbert would pull out and finish on your stomach or back. Never inside of you. Not until today.

\--

_After the first time, Herbert held you to his chest, the reality of what had happened sinking in for the both of you. It had been the first time for the two of you as...whatever you were and as individuals, making it a shared rite of passage._

_“Do you regret it?” he asked, his fingers gently running through your hair._

_“No. This feels right. Moreso than the convent ever has.” You looked down at your chest, at the necklace hanging just above your breasts. “If we could, I’d leave it all for you.”_

_Herbert had no words for that. All he could do was hold you tighter and imagine that other world that the two of you talked about often. The world where you were in graduate school at Miskatonic because you were free to live the life you wanted, where he was a respected doctor and scientist. The world where nothing kept you apart and he could have you all to himself._

\--

Two months later, you slipped your cross necklace into Herbert’s pocket just before the end of the day and said the words that he had unknowingly been dreading. 

“Today is my last day, Mr. West, Sergeant Moncho. It looks like I have to move on.”

Herbert stared at you, feeling the lump form in his throat. He nodded, unable to speak. His eyes said it all, your own responding to his gaze. 

_Please don’t hurt me like this._

_I’m sorry. I have to._

The cross necklace felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket as Moncho led him back to his cell. “Shame that we’re gonna be losing her, right West? The two of you seemed pretty close.”

“I can’t imagine what gave you that impression.”

Herbert wondered if he had imagined things as being more intense than they were. In the several months between that day and his escape, he received no letters, no phone calls, nothing. He almost left your necklace in his cell, only stopping to get it because in the end, he couldn’t leave what he had left of you behind. Even if you didn’t care for him any longer. He walked out into the world as a free man with only his work and the one thing he had of you in his pocket. 

\--

But you had written. One letter, but only because in that letter you wrote that you wouldn’t write again until he answered. In that letter, you professed your love, ardently telling him everything you felt. The letter told Herbert where he could find you.

The letter also informed Herbert that you had left the order. That you had been forced to leave, but were going to try and live a life that was rich enough for the both of you, so the child growing inside of you would be proud of where she had come from. You had sent him a copy of your ultrasound picture, which showed that the two of you were going to have a daughter. 

_I want to name her Elizabeth, after the first woman in this country to receive an MD,_ you had written. _I’ll tell her about you, that I love you and always will, in every world._

But Warden Brando had opened the letter, as he had ordered all correspondence for Herbert to be sent to his office. He had opened your letter and chuckled to himself, burning it in his office’s trash can. He planned to use it to torment West when he had the man at his lower point. But that never came to pass. Brando would be dead two days later and he would take his knowledge of Herbert West’s child to the grave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, after I was done writing this, I realized that Moncho could be interpreted as shipping them, so lets go with that. He totally shipped ‘Sister Mary Rose of Lima’ and Herbert, so he let a lot of things slide.


End file.
